inside_your_mindfandomcom-20200215-history
Koragg Vs Daggreon
Plot Koragg Attacks The Rangers Daggreon Saves them And Might Have To Face This Knight Transcript Master Failer U Failed The Base Evreything U Fool Koragg Yes IK It Was My Fault For Letting that Knioght Beat me Master No U Failed To Destroy the Red Ranger As u Promsed Koragg What Noi That Knight Master I Dont care Abut The Knight Il Strike Him U Worry Abut YThe Other 5 OIr U Will Clean My poo Koragg Yes Sir Nick Um Daggreon y Have U Grow A Beard Daggreon Nonya Nick Fuck u (Smakes his Beard) Koragg To Get The Rangerrs Attent Il Strike The City CRASH Imperious U Relize If U Fail The Master Will Not Be Happty Koragg Yes I Do That Is y I Attent To Make Thios Our Final Duel Nick Ha Were Coming Undonna Yes Im Here Koragg Fools What 7 Of u Thats Eongh Foolishness Daggreon Thats It Wart Sorwad Koragg Ha CRASH Daggreon ugh Koragg Imperious Is A fool Once I Despose Of Him The Whole World Will Bal Down To Me Nick Never Cannon Koragg Right Back At u CRASH CRASH CRASH (The 7 Unmorph) Koragg U Rangers r Weak Its Time Solong Suckers (Koragg Leaves) Maddison ugh Hes So Tough Daggreon that knight power Nick What Knight power Daggreon the knight power he used to fire the cannon Backfire to us Nick Oh Yea And We Unmorphed Daggreon I Gotta Go Koragg They Were Weak Master Yes they r U Better Make Sure Ur Final Battle Is Good Destrouy TheRangeres ROAR Koragg Yes Master Imperious Ugh Koragg Always Prays to the master Who Is Giving Him All the Power And Attent He Will Soon Bal Down To Me Nec What r U Plainng to Do Imperious A Plan Daggreon Um so Yea Its Koragg Ahhh Daggreon Daggreon Fuck Off Knight Power Ya CRASH Koragg Ur Going To Pay Knight Saber CRASH (Daggreon Falls) Daggreon Mystic Mode Koragg What I Know that Daggreon Huh Ya CRASH Koragg My Sherid Ur Going To pay CRASH (Daggreon Falls) Koragg Now To Shut U Up Knight Strike CRASH (Daggreon unmorphs) Imperious What The Destroction Of the Rangers Nec Wow Yes Koragg Is Strikeing them Down Koragg Say goodbye Daggreon Uh Oh Koragg U Were Weak All Along And That Knight Mode Yes IK That Huh The Clowds Daggreon Yes Nick Ha Cannon Cycles Power Mode Koragg Oh U CRASH Nick Ha Koragg U Think Im Finshed Im Not Knoight Megazord Clare Rangers Summon Ur Zords Daggreon Knight Megazord Undonna Nick I Have AMode Fr ur Titan Megazord Its Called Symp Mode Use It Nick Yes Titan Megazord Symp Mode Koragg Weak Nick Symp Strike CRASH Koragg Yes Weak And Pathetic And Lame Nick Ugh Daggreon guys Lets Stop him Nick Yes Aggred Daggreon StreAK Sorwad CRASH Koragg Ugh My Zord Falls Again CRASH Master How Dare U Fail Me Undonna Is Getting Close To The Mystery Of her Child Koragg Yes Aggred Im Sorry Master U Better Sucseed in th future Other Wise U Suffer My Wrath btw Clean Up My Shit (the master poops) Koragg Yes Sir Imperious Its Time For My Revenge On Koragg Nec Really The End/To Be Contined Category:Power Rangers Mystic Force Episode